Regreso
by Hayatotakumi
Summary: Después de cuatro años Zack regresa a su vida. Mi primer fanfic de Bones no sean malos ¿si? n.n
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ni Bones ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, si no, no estaría escribiendo fanfics sobre la serie ¬¬

Bueno aquí les dejo un fanfic que no deja de darme vueltas a la cabeza hasta que lo escribí, sinceramente no me gustó que Zack dejara la serie y no me convence ninguno de los nuevos becarios así que aquí lo hago volver. ¡Disfruten y dejen reviws! n.n

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo

Hoy salgo de este lugar, después de 4 años de estar aquí saldré. Jack es el único que me viene a visitar constantemente, Ángela venía algunas veces pero ha dejado de hacerlo. Ahora estoy esperando que me recojan, ya me he cambiado de ropa por una normal y no tengo que usar guantes porque mis manos están curadas. No sé qué voy a hacer al salir, no tengo nadie ahí afuera salvo mis amigos del Jeffersonian, mi familia ha perdido contacto conmigo… no los culpo por no querer saber de mi.

Un ruido me saca de mi mente, seguro que Jack vino por mí. La puerta se abre y para mi sorpresa no es Jack, es la doctora Brennan. Mi corazón da un salto de alegría… hipotéticamente claro porque el corazón es un músculo…

-hola Zack- dice y me sonríe, la noto diferente pero no sé qué es- vamos- continúa al ver que no reacciono, yo sigo en blanco, no esperaba verla a ella, pensé que se había olvidado de mi.

Al fin reacciono y me acerco, despacio, con la absurda idea de que puede desaparecer si hago un movimiento brusco. Al fin estoy frente a ella que me mira confundida no sé qué hacer solo atino a abrazarla.

-gracias por venir Dra. Brennan- le digo muy emocionado casi llorando, ella me abraza también

-tranquilo Zack- dice con voz calmada pero emocionada también- ya todo acabó, saldrás de aquí- diciendo eso se separa y toma mi cara entre sus manos, luego me acerca a ella y me besa en la frente- vamos.

Después de esta demostración de afecto yo quedo algo cortado… es decir, no me esperaba que ella correspondiera el gesto que ni yo sé por qué hice, ella me toma del brazo y me conduce afuera donde Booth nos espera. Subo al coche en la parte de atrás y me sorprendo de ver un asiento de bebé, ya de camino al Jeffersonian me atrevo a preguntar

-¿Dra. Brennan?- le digo asomándome al frente, ninguno de los tres a dicho nada en lo que va de camino por lo que se sobresaltan al escuchar mi voz

-¿si, Zack? -pregunta volteando a verme, yo miro el asiento de bebé confundido y luego la miro a ella

-esto… ¿qué es esto?- le pregunto mirando el asiento… lo sé pregunta estúpida, pero no se me ocurrió que preguntar así que rectifico- evidentemente es un asiento de seguridad para niños menores de tres años- digo interrumpiendo la inminente explicación de la doctora antes de que comience a hablar- pero quisiera saber por qué lo trae en su auto- ella sonríe dulcemente de una manera que nunca había visto antes.

- es de Christine… ya la verás cuando lleguemos al Jeffersonian- ¿la doctora Brennan tiene una hija…? Definitivamente Hodgins no me dijo todo lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia, pero es lógico que tenga una hija después de todo ella quería ser madre

-me alegro por usted- le digo con una gran sonrisa, ahora entiendo porqué la vi diferente cuando me recogió- y… ¿puedo preguntar quién es el padre?- ella voltea a ver a Booth y sonríe

- es Booth- yo me sorprendo bastante con eso, pero después sonrío al pensar que Ángela y Hodgins siempre dijeron que la doctora Brennan y Booth eran algo más que compañeros.

-debe ser una niña preciosa, me gustaría conocerla.

-lo harás, seguro le vas a gustar.

El resto del camino transcurre en silencio hasta llegar al Jeffersonian, cuando veo ese lugar donde pasé tantos años de mi vida no puedo evitar sonreír, ya estoy en casa de nuevo.

¿continuo?


	2. Chapter 2

A petición suya le seguí, no encontraba trama hasta que recordé a los otros internos y que no había escogido a nadie, así que… ¿qué les parece una lucha entre Zack y Wendell? A mí se me hizo interesante, díganme que opinan. n.n

Disclaimer: ni Bones ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… si fuera así Zack aún estaría en la serie…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

Y ahí está, el Jeffersonian, el hogar del conocimiento, mi hogar. Salgo del auto con una sonrisa de 'oreja a oreja' como suelen decir y respiro el aire frio de la libertad.

Ya en el laboratorio veo que todo sigue igual que antes, la gente cambió un poco pero el ambiente es el mismo. En la plataforma forense están Hodgins, Ángela y Cam, aún no me han visto yo solo los miro sonriendo sin hacerme notar, solo viéndolos hablar y reír como siempre.

Ángela es la primera en notar mi presencia y corre a abrazarme.

-¡Zack! ¡Qué bueno es tenerte de vuelta!

-me vas a ahogar Ángela- le digo por el fuerte abrazo que me da, ella se aparta riendo y deja que la Dra. Saroyan se acerque a saludarme, ella me saluda con menos entusiasmo pero con la misma intención Hodgins me mira y se acerca toma mi mano de la muñeca y la alza.

-¡ha vuelto el rey del laboratorio!- Dice gritando, yo me rio, me hace gracia que esté tan feliz de que haya vuelto cuando siempre competimos por quien es el rey del laboratorio.

-hacías falta aquí Zack- dice la Dra. Saroyan- la doctora Brennan ni siquiera ha elegido a un nuevo becario- sé que es algo tonto pero eso me emociona, ella aún no me ha reemplazado y eso me hace sentir especial. En medio de las risas y las bromas de mis amigos me doy cuenta de que alguien está en la plataforma forense mirándonos, no le doy mucha importancia y sigo hablando hasta que el chico se acerca, tiene más o menos mi edad y trae una bata, supongo que es uno de los aspirantes a mi puesto.

-Dra. Saroyan…- dice aclarando la garganta para hacerse notar- tengo algo sobre los restos.

- Wendell, lo lamento me olvide por completo del caso- se disculpa rápidamente, el chico se me observa fijamente lo cual comienza a incomodarme.

-hola, soy Zack Addy- le digo tendiéndole la mano- trabajaba aquí hace unos años.

-por fin te conozco, yo soy Wendell Bray- no sonríe diría que me tiene miedo o algo pero no tengo pruebas de ello.

-¿tienen un caso?- pregunto a la Dra. Brennan para cambiar de tema.

-sí, yo también lo había olvidado- me dice y se dirige a la plataforma forense, la Dra. Saroyan y Booth la siguen.

-puedo…- digo pero me detengo un momento y bajo la mirada, no sé como reaccionen si les pido que me dejen volver a trabajar- yo… me gustaría ayudarles. La Dra. Brennan se queda un momento callada y voltea a ver a Booth. El niega con la cabeza

- no lo sé Huesos…

-anda Booth, solo ayudaría no va a tocar nada ¿verdad Zack?- yo asiento entusiasmado mirando a Booth. Él ve a la doctora Brennan y luego se da por vencido.

-está bien… pero solo este caso, después tendrá que pasar las pruebas para volver a trabajar- la Dra. Brennan le sonríe y lo besa en los labios, a mi me sorprende que haga esto pero igual estoy feliz por volver a trabajar.

-¡eso estás dentro!- dice Hodgins dándome una palmada en la espalda, y ,junto con Ángela, nos dirigimos a la plataforma donde descansan los restos, los observo y rápidamente analizo todo lo que veo, es hombre, de unos 20 a 25 años, se ven fracturan en las piernas y en los pies, como si hubiera caído de rodillas muy fuerte.

-creo que tengo causa de la muerte- dice Wendell mostrando una radiografía- esta herida pudo haber sido mortal como si algo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza- yo veo la radiografía y veo que la Dra. Brennan va a decir algo, pero yo me adelanto

- esa no es la causa de la muerte… -digo observando los restos de nuevo, todos voltean a verme pero yo no presto atención.

- una herida así es mortal- me dice Wendell- causaría derrame cerebral y lo mataría en menos de 2 horas.

-tienes razón- le digo- pero no es la causa de la muerte, esto es, -digo señalando las costillas- antes de que el derrame cerebral lo matara el golpe en las costillas le perforó el corazón, provocando una muerte instantánea- él se acerca y observa- ¿lo ves? La costilla está rota hacia adentro, eso perforó el corazón y causó una muerte instantánea, por la hora de la muerte es más probable que esta haya sido la causa y no el derrame, cuando la Dra. Saroyan haga la autopsia lo confirmará.

-buen trabajo Zack- me dice la Dra. Brennan. Qué bien se siente oírla decir eso de nuevo, sigo viendo los huesos para ves si encuentro otra cosa pero solo veo lo evidente.

- las fracturas en las muñecas y tobillos, indica que estuvo atado, las marcas en las rodillas sugieren que cayó de rodillas varias veces- ellos asienten sé que eso ya lo sabían.

-Ángela cuando tengas la reconstrucción facial pásalo por la base de datos del FBI puede que sea algún criminal- dice Booth- si tienen algo me avisan tengo que ir a la oficina- diciendo eso se gira hacia la Dra. Brennan- nos vemos para comer

-de acuerdo- le responde ella, él le da un beso se va- Cam, cuando termines la autopsia dime para limpiar los huesos y poder examinarlos.

-de acuerdo- dice ella- Hodgins la ropa- dice dándole una bolsa.

-veré si logro ubicar dónde lo mataron- dice y se dirige a su puesto de trabajo.

-bueno, yo haré el retrato de la víctima- dice Ángela yéndose también- nos vemos Zack- se despide de mi con una gran sonrisa. Luego la Dra. Saroyan se lleva los restos para hacer la autopsia, solo quedamos Wendell, la Dra. Brennan y yo.

-Dra. Brennan, me gustaría volver a trabajar aquí si es posible- le digo mirándola. Ella está a punto de responder pero Wendell se adelanta.

-con todo respeto, pero yo también voy por el trabajo- dice poniéndose en frente de ella justo a mi lado. La Dra. Brennan me mira y luego a Wendell.

-creo que es justo que Zack pida volver a trabajar aquí, puesto que ninguno de los nuevos internos ha llegado a convencerme del todo- Wendell está a punto de responder pero la Dra. Sigue- sin embargo usted ha hecho un buen trabajo- dice mirando a Wendell- propongo que hagamos un periodo de prueba a ver quién de los dos es mejor- yo asiento y Wendell hace lo mismo- bien entonces le diré a Cam a ver qué opina. Zack tú tienes que ver que te den el permiso de volver a trabajar.

-si Dra.- le respondo en seguida sonriendo, tal vez no conozco muy bien a Wendell pero sé que hago un buen trabajo y eso me da confianza. Después de eso Wendell se marcha y la Dra. Se dirige a la salida.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

puse a Wendell porque no se me ocurrió otro, y como Vincent ya no esta... si tienen sugerencias o quieren que meta otro interno me dicen n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, tenía muchas ganas de escribir este capítulo y ya está jeje. Muchas gracias a BoothBonesBrennanFan, StefMarie06, Deschanel-Cherry y a todos los que me dejan comentarios para que continúe con esta historia, en verdad me inspiran a seguir n.n

Disclaimer: ni Bones ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad… si obtuviera algo de esto no tendría que estudiar XD

-Dra. Brennan…- le digo alcanzándola y caminando junto a ella- me gustaría quedarme aquí pero no puedo tocar las evidencias y no quiero distraer a los demás de su trabajo me preguntaba si podría ir con usted- le digo de corrido, ella sonríe.

-claro, vamos, ahora mismo iba por Christine- me dice mientras seguimos caminando hacia su auto- está en casa con mi padre- bueno, ahora conoceré a la hija de la Dra. Brennan, y tal vez le pueda pedir que me deje quedarme uno o dos días en su casa mientras consigo dónde vivir.

El camino a su casa pasa rápido y en silencio, es una casa diferente… pensé que seguirían viviendo en el apartamento de la Dra. Pero al parecer no es así. Es una casa bonita, grande, ideal para una familia. Entramos y, efectivamente, el ambiente es cálido y hogareño, me recuerda a mi casa cuando era más joven y vivía con mi familia.

-tiene una casa hermosa Dra. Brennan- le digo mirando todo a mí alrededor, es evidente que se acaban de mudar, pero aún así todas las cosas están en su lugar.

-gracias Zack- dice y luego va a otra habitación- ¡papá ya llegué!- oigo desde el recibidor, luego la Dra. Brennan vuelve con dos vasos de… algo que supongo que es jugo- pasa Zack, ponte cómodo- dice dándome uno de los vasos.

-gracias- le digo aceptando el vaso y pasando a la sala para sentarme en uno de los sillones ella hace lo mismo y momentos después oigo a alguien bajando las escaleras.

-¡vaya! Tienes invitado- al oír la voz del padre de la Dra. Me levanto para saludarlo- hola chico, me alegro de verte- dice, o eso creo… ya no capto bien las palabras porque me he quedado como tonto viendo a la pequeña que trae en brazos.

-Zack, ella es Christine- dice la Dra. Brennan cargando a la bebé que me mira con ojos curiosos.

-hola Christine- digo como si hablara con alguien adulto, sé que a la Dra. Brennan le molesta que le hablen a los niños como… niños- yo soy Zack- tonto, lo sé, no puede entenderme pero no se me ocurre que más decir. La niña se ríe y voltea a ver a la Dra. Luego me ve de nuevo y extiende sus brazos hacia mí- ¿puedo?- pregunto con cuidado a la doctora. Ella duda un momento pero luego sonríe.

-claro- y me la pasa, la tomo y ella se pone de inmediato a jugar con mi cara, me causa gracia que haga eso, luego toma mi cabello, que por cierto está tan largo como cuando empecé a trabajar en el Jeffersonian, y lo jala- Christine no hagas eso- le dice regañándola al ver que no suelta mi cabello.

-no, está bien, no pasa nada- le digo sin apartar la vista de la niña- ¿te gusta mi cabello? Ángela dice que debo cortármelo…

- no creo que entienda, Zack- dice la Dra. Brennan al ver mi irracional modo de actuar, yo mismo sé que no entiende pero algo me hace actuar de modo ilógico.

- lo sé Dra. Brennan, lo lamento- le digo y voltea a verla esperando ver en su cara algo de confusión, pero lo único que distingo es una gran sonrisa. No entiendo.

- no te preocupes, yo también lo hago, Booth dice que hablarle le hace bien y hay estudios que indican lo mismo- me explica- te dije que le gustarías

-bueno yo… me tengo que ir ya- dice el padre de la doctora que se había quedado un poco al margen de la conversación- nos vemos Tempe.

-adiós papá- dice dándole un abrazo.

-adiós Zack- me dice.

-adiós señor- me despido y luego se va, nos quedamos en silencio un rato yo solo veo con una gran sonrisa a la niña divirtiéndose con mi cabello mientras ríe. Al levantar la vista la Dra. Brennan nos ve en silencio, se ve muy feliz-

-iré a preparar la comida, Booth no debe tardar. ¿Te quedas a comer, Zack?- me pregunta mientras va a la cocina y comienza a sacar cosas. Yo la veo desde el otro lado de la barra sentado en un banco aún con Christine cargada (N/A. no tengo idea de cómo es la cocina de huesos así que perdónenme si la describo mal)

-yo…- en verdad quiero quedarme, pero siento que soy un intruso- no quisiera molestar.

-no molestas, Zack- dice sin dejar de sacar cosas de aquí y allá- tu eres como de mi familia- esto último lo dice mirándome. Siento que los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas, es irracional llorar, pero me siento tan emocionado de que siga considerándome miembro importante de su vida aún después de lo que hice, yo bajo la mirada tratando de que no me vea llorar- ¿qué ocurre Zack?- dice preocupada al ver que una lágrima se derrama por mi mejilla.

-yo…- mi voz se oye entrecortada- gra…gracias- consigo balbucear, aclaro mi garganta para poder hablar bien- significa mucho para mí, sobre todo después de lo que hice- Christine me mira extrañada, supongo que no acostumbra ver adultos llorando, pone su mano en mi cara y yo le sonrío. Sigo con la mirada baja cuando siento la mano de la Dra. Brennan en mi cara, levanta mi rostro para que la mire a los ojos… me siento como un niño pequeño que va con su madre arrepentido de una travesura.

- escucha Zack, yo siempre he estado orgullosa de ti, y siempre lo estaré. Tomaste una mala decisión pero eso no te convierte en un monstruo.

-Dra. Brennan tengo que decirle algo- voy a decirle que no maté a ese hombre, al menos no literalmente. Ella espera en silencio a que yo hable- yo… en verdad yo no he matado a nadie- ella me mira sin entender

-¿qué dices?- me pregunta mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-yo no he matado a nadie… ese día solo le dije al maestro donde estaba, el lo mató y yo le ayudé.

-pero confesaste haberlo matado- dice aún confundida.

-sí, pero no quería ir a la cárcel, preferí el hospital psiquiátrico, tuve miedo- ella suspira aliviada y me sonríe.

-sabía que no eres un asesino- dice llena de alegría.

- lo habría hecho si me lo hubiera pedido.

- pero no lo hiciste- sigue sonriendo- gracias por decirme.

- perdóneme por no haberlo dicho antes- le digo mientras ella regresa a la cocina, yo ya dejé de llorar y Christine está de nuevo sonriendo y jugando conmigo.

-está bien, lo entiendo- después de eso se pone a cocinar y yo voy a la sala a jugar con Christine después de un rato yo estoy en el sillón y ella dormida sobre mí.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo quedó…? Me imagino a Zack y a Christine como si fueran hermanos jaja pero creo que a Booth no le gusta mucho Zack…en el siguiente cap. Empieza la competencia entre los internos n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, está cortito pero está… a ver qué tal, mi inspiración no es mucha hoy. Díganme si quieren sólo capítulos que tengan que ver solo con la historia principal o si les gustaría que metiera capítulos que nada que ver… de todas formas los escribo pero los puedo dejar de lado.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yo también me estoy quedando dormido cuando escucho los rítmicos pasos de la Dra. Brennan acercarse.

-se ha quedado dormida y no supe que hacer… no quería moverme para no despertarla- miento… perfectamente podría haberla llevado con la Dra., pero estaba tan a gusto que no quise moverme, creo que sigo con esa tonta idea de que esto no es real, que es una mala jugada de mi mente, pero al ver a la Dra. Acercarse y tomar a Christine ese pensamiento se esfuma.

-está bien, no es su hora de dormir aún pero la dejaré- la doctora toma a la niña y se va escaleras arriba. Sentado en el sillón comienzo a pensar en lo que voy a hacer, no tengo casa, ni trabajo, mi familia está lejos y no creo que quieran ayudarme… para ser un genio no tengo muchas ideas en este momento, solo me queda trabajar duro para volver al Jeffersonian. Oigo la puerta abrirse y el sonido de unas llaves, me levanto para ver quién es.

-¡Huesos, ya llegué!- el agente Booth acaba de entrar a la casa… nunca me he llevado muy bien con él, incluso se podría decir que le tengo algo de miedo.

-agente Booth… la Dra. Brennan está arriba…- le digo con cuidado, se sobresalta un poco porque no me había visto.

-Zack, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta mientras se quita el saco y lo deja en una silla.

-yo… como no tengo nada que hacer en el Jeffersonian le pedí a la Dra. Brennan que me dejara acompañarla… tiene una hija maravillosa agente Booth- el sonríe

-sé, se parece a su mamá- estoy a punto de decirle que dados los rasgos faciales que observé en Christine guarda más parecido con él pero me interrumpe antes que pueda decir algo- hablando de Huesos…- ¿huesos? Qué tienen que ver… a sí… entonces me giro y veo a la Dra. Brennan que acaba de llegar.

-hey, espero que no te moleste que se quede Zack, Booth- le dice tomando el saco del agente y llevándoselo a la sala donde lo cuelga en un perchero para luego ir a la cocina, Booth y yo la seguimos- la comida está hecha siéntense.

-déjeme ayudarla, Dra. Brennan- le digo yendo a la cocina con ella- no quiero estar sin hacer nada.

-bueno, toma los platos y los manteles- me dice, yo obedezco y agarro los manteles para ponerlos en la mesa- ¿cómo va el caso, Booth?- pregunta la Dra. Al ver que Booth entra a la cocina.

-no muy bien, el sospechoso principal tiene coartada, ahora mismo la estamos comprobando. Termino de poner la mesa y la Dra. Brennan trae la comida… eso huele delicioso, hace mucho que no olía esto… en el manicomio la comida no era exactamente buena.

-hice tu comida favorita Zack- me dice con una sonrisa mientras destapa la charola que confirma mis sospechas, ¡macarrones! Yo le sonrío divertido al recordar el apodo que la Dra. Saroyan me puso por mi comida preferida.

-muchas gracias Dra. Brennan- le digo y nos sentamos los tres a comer, la comida transcurre con una charla ligera sobre cosas no muy importantes, incluso Booth me habla y se ríe con las cosas que decimos, aunque la mitad del tiempo no sepa de qué hablamos.

-y dime Zack ¿qué piensas hacer?- pregunta la Dra. Brennan.

-no lo tengo pensado aún… estaba tan feliz por salir de ese lugar que no lo había pensado- le digo algo avergonzado.

-¿no tienes dónde quedarte?- pregunta Booth.

-no, pero ya veré si Hodgins me deja quedarme con él, o me voy a un hotel, no quiero incomodar a nadie.

-puedes quedarte aquí si quieres- me dice la Dra. Brennan.

-¿puede?- dice Booth confundido mirando hacia la Dra.

-sí Booth, puede-le contesta la Dra.

-gracias Dra. Me encantaría- le digo sonriente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tengo un fanfic en mente es un crossover de Bones con expedientes x ¿lo publico?


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, no actualicé ayer jeje lo siento es que me entretuve en un foro de rol de Bones XD. Bueno ya está aquí el capítulo a ver qué tal. Gracias a todos los que me mandan reviws. Por cierto ya escribí el primer capítulo del crossover si lo quieren leer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Estoy en un pasillo… está oscuro, camino a tientas buscando un interruptor, al final del corredor veo una luz, como una puerta abierta voy hacia ahí y al entrar la luz me deslumbra, cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz puedo ver el lugar en donde estoy. Blanco. Todo es blanco de nuevo, mira a un lado y a otro intento salir pero la puerta está cerrada, comienzo a agitarme. Cálmate… tienes que pensar con lógica… estoy en el manicomio de nuevo… no, no puede ser, ayer yo… ¿o no lo hice? ¿Terminé de volverme loco y alucine todo un día? No. Me niego a aceptarlo. No tiene sentido que haya sido así.

Me levanto de golpe y sudando, miro alrededor y enciendo la lámpara que está a mi lado. Es la habitación del hijo de Booth. No alucine, no me volví loco, no sigo en el manicomio.

Respirando fuerte me levanto y camino a la puerta, solo fue un sueño, una pesadilla, no tiene sentido temer por algo que no es real. Salgo al pasillo y todo está oscuro, solo una pequeña lucecita que se cuela por debajo de la puerta del cuarto de Christine voy hacia ahí y entre abro la puerta. La Dra. Brennan está sentada en la mecedora con Christine en brazos. Me quedo un momento ahí sin decir nada.

-¿Zack?- pregunta al notar mi presencia. Yo entro a la habitación.

-lo siento doctora… es que o puedo dormir- le digo algo avergonzado- tengo pesadillas.

-son solo sueños Zack, no te harán daño- me dice y yo me siento como si fuera un niño.

- lo sé.

-anda trata de dormir- dice mientras acuesta a la bebé en su cuna luego se acerca a mi- mañana tienes que trabajar- dice sonriente mientras palmea mi hombro. Yo asiento- buenas noches Zack.

-buenas noches Dra. Brennan.

Ya en el cuarto sigo sin poder dormir, me quedo observando las estrellas fosforescentes que hay en el techo, son 100. Sí, las conté, pero tengo miedo de soñar, es algo tonto así que tomo todos los argumentos racionales que encuentro para quitarme el miedo y poco a poco me quedo dormido.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El sol que se filtra por la ventana termina por despertarme, no tuve más pesadillas a noche, me levanto y me cambio, salgo y oigo ruido en la habitación de al lado, la de Christine, voy hacia ahí pero no veo a la Dra. Brennan ni a Booth. Christine se remueve incómoda en la cuna yo me acerco y la cargo para calmarla. Un rato después se calma por completo, pero no le veo intenciones de volver a dormir. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose m hace que gire a ver quién es.

-¿Zack?- veo a Booth con cara de sueño entrar en la habitación.

- buenos días agente Booth- le digo, parece que no ha despertado del todo.

-yo… bueno no importa-dice y se va, no entendí bien lo que pasó pero no le doy importancia.

Se empiezan a oír ruidos y me llega el olor del desayuno. Christine se está impacientando así que mejor la llevo abajo. Al llegar me topo con una escena algo extraña para mí. Booth haciendo el desayuno y la Dra. Brennan ayudándole, respiro hondo antes de entrar.

-buenos días- digo sentándome al otro lado de la barra en uno de los bancos. Christine levanta los brazos hacia la Dra. Y ella la toma. Me quedo viendo la escena un momento y luego me levanto-tengo que irme- digo y me quedo esperando su respuesta.

-¿no te quedas a desayunar?- pregunta la Dra. Brennan.

-no, gracias-le digo- en verdad aprecio lo que han hecho por mí, supongo que los veré en el Jeffersonian-digo y me dirijo a la salida.

-he chico-la voz del agente Booth me detiene – arreglé las cosas para que puedas trabajar de nuevo, hoy mismo puedes empezar- dice y me da un papel yo sonrío con la noticia.

-gracias agente Booth- le digo tomando lo que me ofrece y salgo.

Tomo un taxi para el Jeffersonian y ya ahí voy a hablar con la Dra. Saroyan. Entro en su despacho, ella está trabajando.

-¿Dra. Saroyan?- pregunto para hacerme notar.

-Zack, hola- dice y me acerco a su escritorio.

-tengo permiso para volver a trabajar…-dudo un poco y le doy el papel- me gustaría que me aceptara de nuevo.

-por supuesto… pero están los otros internos, Clark y Wendell- me dice mirando el papel y luego a mí.

-lo sé, y para que sea justo la Dra. Brennan hará un periodo de prueba entre nosotros.

-pero ellos son becarios y tu un antropólogo.

-sí, pero ellos van por mi puesto- le digo con seriedad. Ella se queda un momento pensando y luego me mira.

-bueno, si la Dra. Brennan está de acuerdo, por mi está bien- yo le sonrío y asiento.

-gracias Dra. Saroyan- le digo y salgo de la oficina, no sé a dónde ir así que decido ir por Hodgins a ver si quiere ir a desayunar.

-¡Zack, hola!- dice Ángela cuando me ve entrar a la oficina.

-hola – le digo sonriente.

-¿y?-pregunta Hodgins yo lo miro sin entender- ¿qué? ¿Vas a volver a trabajar? – yo le sonrío y asiento.

-estoy a prueba, si le gano a Wendell y a un tal Clark recuperaré mi trabajo.

-¡eso es genial!- me dice muy entusiasmado- le dará un nuevo significado a ser el Rey del Laboratorio- los tres reímos por el comentario, pero una voz nos interrumpe.

-no creas que será tan fácil- dice Wendell desde la puerta de la oficina, me mira con seriedad y yo hago lo mismo- no porque seas antropólogo quiere decir que seas mejor- dice y se va. Nos quedamos en silencio uso momentos.

-bueno tienes que esforzarte Zack, te queremos de vuelta- dice Ángela, yo asiento y sonrío, después ellos se tiene que ir y yo compro algo para comer y luego voy al limbo. No hay nadie así que me quedo observando los restos mayas que acaban de llegar.

-Zack- la voz del agente Booth me hace dar un salto en mi lugar.

-hola agente Booth- le digo dejando los restos por un momento para ponerle atención.

-Tenemos un caso y Huesos está ocupada necesito que revises tú los restos.

-claro, ahora voy- le digo y guardo con cuidado los restos mayas- ¿ya los tienen aquí?- le pregunto mientras subimos a la plataforma forense.

-sí, son unos cuantos huesos que fueron hallados al lado de un cadáver- dice mientras me acerco a la mesa y los reviso.

- le puedo asegurar que son de tres personas diferentes.

-¿Tantas?-dice sorprendido mientras pasa una mano por su cabeza desesperado.

-no podré decirle más hasta que no haga más pruebas- le digo.

- lo necesito lo más rápido posible- insiste y se aleja para que pueda examinar los huesos. Falanges partes de las costillas, del cráneo, del esternón… son muy pocas pero Booth no se irá si no le doy algo. En eso se acerca Wendell.

-¿un caso nuevo?- pregunta acercándose a la mesa y para examinar los huesos también.

-sí, ya estoy en eso- le digo sin dejar de ver los restos.

-los revisaré yo también-dice mientras se pone los guantes- no vaya a ser que se te pase algo- yo le miro sin inmutarme y él me regresa la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-te aseguro que no pasará- le digo devolviendo la vista a la mesa.

-ya veremos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jajajaja me imagino como está Booth XD ''guerra entre cerebritos''


	6. Chapter 6

Y aquí está el otro, me quedo muy corto pero quería subirlo hoy, y si tardaba más no lo iba a subir jeje gracias por sus reviws ¡son lo que me inspira a seguir! n.n

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sigo viendo los huesos en la mesa, están golpeados, como si los hubieran metido en una caja y luego la hubieran agitado. Antes de limpiar los huesos tomo muestras de las partículas que tienen para dárselas a Hodgins. Voy con él y lo encuentro viendo algo en el microscopio.

-tienes trabajo- el voltea a verme.

-¿qué tenemos?- pregunta tomando la muestra que le doy y poniéndola en el microscopio. Wendell aparece detrás de mí y observa también el trabajo de Hodgins.

-un nuevo caso, la Dra. Brennan está ocupada y Booth me pidió que le ayudara, estos son partículas que encontré en los huesos.

-pues…-dice mirando con atención- tenemos hierro, acero y pintura azul- me dice.

-¿qué clase de pintura?- le pregunto.

-laca acrílica- a ver… laca acrílica, acero hierro…

-los metales están algo oxidados- termina.

-gracias- y me voy sin decir nada… rápidamente limpio los huesos saco la médula y la veo… bien tienen d meses muertos… las radiografías muestran que los transportaron sin cuidado en un contenedor… la pintura, los metales… pintura de laca acrílica… ¡lo tengo! Sonrío satisfecho conmigo mismo y bajo de la plataforma Wendell se me queda viendo y me sigue pero no le doy importancia y voy directo a Booth junto a él está la Dra. Brennan.

-lo tengo- Booth me mira si entender Wendell hace lo mismo.

-¿qué cosa?-pregunta pregunta la Dra. Brennan

-los huesos tienen estas fracturas- le digo mostrándoles las radiografías.

-indican que se golpearon repetidamente unos con otros y con un objeto fijo-dice la Dra. Brennan.

-sí, algo hecho de metal oxidado pintado con pintura azul- les digo y luego voy a la computadora y tecleo algo para que se abran los compuestos de la pintura- la pintura es laca acrílica, esa pintura solo se usa en autos.

-¿entonces los transportaron en la cajuela de un auto?- pregunta Booth.

-no de una camioneta con cajuela abierta, los maleteros de los autos y camionetas con cajuela cerrada están forrados- les digo, ellos asienten- si pasa el color de la pintura le dará la marca y el modelo.

-¡buen trabajo Zack!- dice la Dra. Brennan sonriente

-gracias Dra. Soy el rey del laboratorio- digo al ver que Hodgins está ahí.

-no es justo yo les iba a decir eso- me dice, yo me encojo de hombros- te gane.

-vamos aún falta encontrar la camioneta- dice Booth

-ya tengo la marca y el modelo, es una camioneta chevrolet muy vieja- le Hodgins dice a Booth- no creo que tarden en encontrarla, debe estar despintada y oxidada.

-vale entonces pondré a buscarla ahora mismo, ¿vamos Huesos?- ella asiente y se va con Booth.

Hodgins me mira sonriente.

-volvió el rey del laboratorio- yo me río y asiento, luego voy con él a la plataforma a seguir revisando los restos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hasta el próximo cap. n.n


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaaaa, lamento el retrasooo pero esque mi cerebro se quedó totalmente en blanco en cuanto a la trama… creo que me estoy metiendo mucho en el caso si no les gusta díganme jejej de nuevo lo sientooo D: Gracias a todos los que dejan reviws! Sin más aquí esta el cap. n.n

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He estado todo el día revisando los restos, no he comido nada más que el lonche que Ángela nos trajo, a Hodgins y a mí, la Dra. Y el Agente Booth están interrogando al sospechoso y todo parece indicar que se trata de una banda de crimen organizado que no es del país… hecho reforzado por el ADN que encontramos en los restos del cadáver, la Dra. Saroyan y Hodgins determinaron que el ADN viene de alguien latino…

-Son mexicanos…-escucho decir a Booth mientras entra junto con la Dra. Brennan.

-no puedes decir eso… aún no tenemos pruebas- le dice la Dra. Con su habitual tono indiferente. Yo me acerco para darles los resultados.

-hemos encontrado ADN latino en el cadáver- les digo interrumpiendo su discusión antes de que Booth pudiera protestar- es sangre, pero no está en la base de datos- le digo mostrando en el monitor los resultados.

-pásalo por el registro de inmigrantes*- sugiere Booth y yo le hago caso, paso lo que me dijo y obtenemos 4 resultados aproximados, todos mexicanos según esto. Booth da un golpe a la mesa a modo de celebración.

-¡te lo dije huesos!- dice sonriente- ahora vamos por ellos para interrogarlos- dice yendo hacia la salida pero la Dra. No lo sigue.

-Booth- le llama y el voltea- no puedo… tengo cita con el médico y Christine también- le dice viendo su reloj. Booth hace una mueca de fastidio y hace el amago de decir algo- y no, no puedo cancelarla- dice la Dra. Brennan antes de que Booth diga algo. Yo sonrío divertido ante la situación y bajo la cabeza para disimularlo.

-vale- dice Booth alzando las manos a la altura del pecho- Zack vámonos- eso me deja cortado, borro la sonrisa de mi rostro y abro mucho los ojos, miro a la Dra. Brennan, luego a Booth y a la Dra. De nuevo.

-¿qué pasa? ¡No tenemos todo el día vámonos!-¿qué pasa? ¿Será que me acabas de invitar a ir contigo a interrogar sospechosos? Pienso por un momento pero luego me quito la bata y cojo mi chaqueta, la Dra. Brennan mira a Booth alzando las cejas algo confundida Booth solo le sonríe y yo también… trabajo de campo… y no solo recolectando pruebas, ¡esto es genial!

Ya en el auto voy algo inquieto no puedo dejar de ver a todos lados y de pronto se me ocurre algo y lo digo sin pensar mucho.

-Agente Booth- le llamo y el lanza un gruñido para hacerme saber que me está escuchando sin tener que separar la vista de la carretera- podría enseñarme a conducir un día…- pregunto viendo por la ventanilla, luego volteo a verlo y me mira extrañado- es que me siento inútil porque me tienen que llevar a todos lados- digo. Me mira y sonríe… me sonríe, a mi… algo no anda bien hoy, pienso.

-no sé como un genio como tú no sabe conducir- dice riendo.

-por los estudios no tuve suficiente tiempo- bajo la cabeza- pero estando encerrado me di cuenta de que hay demasiadas cosas que no he hecho, me encojo de hombros y vuelvo a mirar por la ventanilla. No decimos más el resto del camino hasta que llegamos al lugar donde vive uno de los sospechosos. Vinimos porque es un taller mecánico y podría tener la pintura que encontramos en los restos, o la camioneta en la que los transportaron. Booth baja del auto y yo voy tras él, toca la puerta y nos abre un señor.

-buenos días, somos del FBI- me emociona que diga 'somos' pero me mantengo serio para no arruinar la presentación de Booth.

-¿qué necesita?- pregunta viendo a Booth, luego a mí, y de nuevo a Booth.

-tenemos que hacerle unas preguntas sobre el asesinato de John Melroy (coño con mis nombres gringos XD)

-no lo conozco- dice y se hace a un lado invitándonos a pasar, Booth va con él a la sala y yo me quedo buscando algo, por el olor que sentí al entrar debe haber pintura, veo una lata en el suelo y me acerco y tomo una muestra, rápido la guardo en una bolsa y la pongo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, luego tomo una foto de la etiqueta con mi celular y voy a la sala donde está Booth mientras se la envío a Hodgins.

-¿qué está haciendo?- pregunta el hombre al ver que he tardado… no le puedo decir que recogía evidencias así que digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente.

-me llego un mensaje- digo y me siento al lado de Booth que me mira interrogándome con la mirada, yo lo ignoro y sigo viendo al señor.

-señor Díaz- comienza Booth mientras saca una fotografía de su chaqueta- ¿conoce a este hombre?- el Sr. Díaz toma la foto y la ve bien luego niega con la cabeza.

-no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca- dice, siento el celular vibrar y leo el mensaje.

_La pintura concuerda._

_ Hodgins._

Miro a Booth y me acerco para hablarle sin que nos escuche Díaz. Y le enseño el mensaje.

-tomé una fotografía a la etiqueta, concuerda-le digo y él asiente.

-señor, necesitamos una muestra de ADN - el nos mira algo confundido.

-p…por supuesto- dice aún sin entender del todo.

Después de que nos diera la muestra Booth le advierte que no se puede ir de la ciudad y nos vamos al Jeffersonian donde comparamos la muestra con la encontrada en el cuerpo. Coinciden.

-Ya tenemos al asesino- dice Booth y saca el celular pero yo me adelanto antes de que mande a alguien a arrestar al hombre equivocado.

-él no fue- digo viendo el ADN confundido.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si concuerda! ¿No?- dice Booth sin entender.

-Zack el ADN concuerda al 100%- dice la Dra. Brennan, todos me miran sin entender.

-él no pudo haber hecho esas heridas- digo mostrando las imágenes del cuerpo- estas heridas fueron hechas por alguien muy fuerte que clavó un cuchillo varias veces y hasta hizo marca en el esternón- asienten para que continúe- el señor Díaz es diestro, pero su brazo está lastimado, no lo mueve, lo vi cuando lo interrogábamos- digo y sigo sin entender… algo muy raro había ahí para que alguien quisiera culpar a un inmigrante sin mucho dinero… hasta yo me doy cuenta de eso…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey, tengo la loca idea de meter mi historia en esto, para darle una pareja a Zack jeje mi historia (mía de yo porque no es un fanfic y todos los derechos son míos muajajaja) se trata sobre el crimen oragnizado en México y una chica muuuuuy inteligente (pero al estilo Sherlock Holmes no como Zack y Brennan) que va a EUA a evitar… digamos que… mm… no les digo porque si lo pongo en el fanfic ya no habría misterio XP el aso es que va a EUA y de algún modo se meterá en el caso que llevan ahorita… claro que sería cambiar demasiado la temática y poner el POV de alguien que no es Zack… solo díganme, si me dicen subo el otro capítulo hoy mismo o mañana super temprano (soy de México así que no se confundan los de España XD) joo ya me avente mucho rollo mejor me callo ¬¬ bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Ni bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de su creador… El CISS… ¡si es mio! Y Fox, Rodrigo y Sherlock también! Muajajajajaja ok no -.-u

Bueno aquí está el otro capítulo que comienza con el POV de la protagonista de mí historia… cuando los diálogos están entre '' comillas están hablando en español

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0

¡Maldición! Estos gringos son muy molestos… toda la operación está en riesgo y ahora que el FBI está involucrado peor. Se llevaron a Díaz ya vieron lo del ADN, si no hacemos algo pronto ganarán.

Estoy en la base viendo, de nuevo, las anotaciones sobre el caso.

-'tenemos que vigilar el taller'- digo de pronto y Rodrigo me mira confundido.

-'pero ya es tarde han entrado y dejaron el ADN'- me dice acercándose y se cruza de brazos, yo sigo mirando al frente.

-'van a dejar las armas ahí'- le digo seria- 'y entonces sí vamos a tener problemas'-continúo alzando las cejas.

-'¿para qué pondrían las armas ahí?'- pregunta Fox de pronto y yo volteo a verlo con cara de incredulidad… ¿no es obvio? ¡Gente! Pienso negando con la cabeza.

-'es la excusa que necesitan para irse a meter a México, está claro que si se encuentra un mexicano 'traficando' armas en su país tendrían una razón que el gobierno mexicano no les podría negar, o es un cartel estadounidense tratando de cubrirse… siempre prefieren culpar al inmigrante que a su gente'- explico y ellos parecen de acuerdo con la explicación- 'vigilaremos.'

-'¿por qué no ponemos a alguien a vigilar?'- me pregunta algo cansado con la idea de la vigilancia.

-'porque no confío en ellos'- le digo seria, luego me levanto y me voy.

Ya en la noche estamos los tres en el auto con las luces apagadas viendo con binoculares el taller.

-'nada'- dice Fox lanzando un suspiro desesperado.

-'paciencia, Fox, paciencia'- le digo- 'si no la que va a necesitar paciencia voy a ser yo para no pegarte un tiro'- le digo en tono amenazante cansada de que se queje… en ese momento vemos unas luces por el camino y nos preparamos, me miran y les hago la seña que de que esperen- 'tenemos que atraparlos en el acto si no queremos que se escapen'- les digo y ellos asienten.

Toman varias cajas y las meten en el taller. Cuando ya están todos adentro hago la seña y bajamos del coche con las pistolas por fuera y caminando rápido y en silencio. Ya estamos adentro observando todo.

-'pide refuerzos'- le digo a Rodrigo por el auricular. Seguimos viendo cuando…

-¡Alto FBI!- joder, digo en mi mente frustrada por la inoportuna intervención y salimos apuntando a los traficantes, pero sin quitar la vista de los del FBI… ¿ellos son del FBI? Pienso alzando las cejas, un chico más o menos de mi edad, (22 años) con cara de asustado y… bueno el otro sí parece del FBI.

-agente Booth- dice el chico señalándonos y, el que al parecer es Booth, nos voltea a ver los otros aprovechan para moverse y tomar sus armas.

Apuntan hacia ellos y yo me muevo rápido hacia el chico que, parece ser, se ha quedado paralizado. Corro hacia él y lo tumbo al suelo mientras las balas pasan sobre mi cabeza. Levanto la cara y lo observo… está algo asustado.

-vamos ven- le digo en inglés quitándome de encima de él y moviéndome agachada- '¡Fox cúbreme!'- al ver que no se mueve lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo, nos ocultamos detrás de una caja y, cuando pienso que ya estamos a salvo, siento un dolor agudo en el hombro derecho… menos mal que es el derecho porque así puedo seguir disparando. (si soy zurda, buen ella, bueno yo también ¬¬)

-¿hey estás bien?- me dice el chico al ver que cierro fuerte los ojos y me agarro el hombro.

-sí, solo me dispararon no pasa nada-digo sarcástica, el me mira sin entender, mm… que tierno, pienso, o en verdad estúpido- no, no estoy bien- le digo y el asiente. Me siento recargada en la caja y miro la herida, no para de sangrar- 'joder'- digo en voz baja y frustrada. Hago presión en la herida pero no puedo detener la sangre, el chico se acerca y quita mi mano para poner las suyas, yo no opongo resistencia al ver que la hemorragia para aunque duele, he pasado por cosas peores así que no importa, recargo mi cabeza hacia atrás y cierro los ojos- no me has dicho tu nombre.

-tu tampoco- responde sin verme- me llamo Zack.

-me llamo…-pienso un poco, ¿le doy mi nombre real? No, está con el FBI- dime Sherlock- después de todo es mi apodo, cortesía de Fox.

-es nombre de hombre- dice confundido.

-no es mi nombre es mi apodo- le digo y empiezo a ver borroso, agito la cabeza para tratar de mantenerme alerta pero no puedo siento que caigo y Zack me sostiene…

CAMBIO A POV ZACK

Se ha desmayado, y la sangre sigue saliendo. Las cosas parecen calmarse afuera pues han llegado los refuerzos, la sostengo para que no se caiga y la acuesto en el suelo, Booth viene corriendo.

-¿estás bien?- me pregunta, yo asiento.

-pero ella no- le digo refiriéndome a ''Sherlock'' evidentemente ese no era su nombre

-es una de los que estaban aquí- dijo Booth volteando atrás pero ya habían desaparecido, incluso los refuerzos. ¿Pero qué rayos?-dijo Booth viendo para todos lados, nada, yo también me sorprendo al ver que se fueron sin que nos diéramos cuenta y dejaron a Sher, le diré así porque se me hace raro llamarla Sherlock, aquí.

Llamamos a una ambulancia y están por llevársela al hospital.

-ve con ella- me dice Booth, yo lo miro extrañado- no puedo ir yo porque tengo que buscar a los otros y no quiero que desaparezca ella también.

-pero…- antes de que pueda protestar se va. Lanzo un suspiro y subo a la ambulancia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o00o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jojojo qué tal? XD


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer… no sé para que se pone esto pero bueno, no es mío, ni Zack ni Bones… la chica Sherlock si es mía! :D

Le agradecería a mi familia o a mis amigos… pero como ninguno lee mis fanfics les agradezco a ustedes los que dejan reviws para inspirarme! ¡Gracias!

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Llego al hospital y la meten a cirugía, después de estar un rato en la sala de espera un doctor se me acerca.

-¿es familiar de… bueno la paciente de la bala en el brazo? – dice algo confundido por no saber su nombre.

-no, soy del FBI y está bajo mi custodia soy Zack Addy- vaya que raro es decir eso…

-bueno, en ese caso la operación fue un éxito y solo estará débil por un tiempo, va a quedarse en observación unos días, si quiere puede pasar a verla Sr. Addy- yo asiento y él me señala la habitación, llego y la veo dormida, ahora tengo la oportunidad de verla bien, es alta, pálida, y tiene el cabello corto por encima de los hombros y negro, me acerco a la silla que está al lado de la cama y me le quedo viendo, es mexicana, la oí hablar en español, me quedo un rato más observándola, pongo mi codo sobra la cama y recargo mi cara en mi mano, los ojos se me cierran poco a poco hasta que caigo dormido.

POV SHER

Siento que todo el cuerpo me pesa y me cuesta demasiado moverme… eso solo significa una cosa…morfina… maldición, abro los ojos y veo que estoy en una habitación de hospital, trato de moverme pero no me responde el cuerpo, de pronto siento algo en mi brazo derecho, volteo para ver qué es y veo al chico del FBI, Zack, se ha quedado dormido y su cabeza descansa sobre mi brazo… como empiece a babear le pego un tiro… espera ¡no tengo mi arma! Fox y Rodrigo cumplieron mis órdenes y me dejaron, suspiro pero me resigno y, como no tengo nada más que hacer, me le quedo viendo a Zack, y empieza el psicoanálisis, no anda de traje, no trae pistola, no tiene cara de chico rudo…

-*en conclusión no es del FBI*- vaya miren quien decidió aparecer, mi alucinación personal que se hace llamar Hayato… (si, verán sufre de una ligera locura, como todos los genios XD)

-*vaya ¿dónde te habías metido?*- pregunto en mi mente ya que no puedo hablar y no quiero asustar a Zack, el se encoge de hombros y camina por la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos.

-*por ahí*- me dice sin importancia, yo ruedo los ojos y niego con la cabeza. Eso parece alertar al chico que levanta un poco la cabeza, me mira con… ¿decepción?

-no, no estás soñando- le digo suponiendo que él creía que había sido un sueño, vuelve a cerrar los ojos y se acuesta de nuevo- ¡venga ya! ¿Qué rayos haces?- le digo fastidiada porque sigue somnoliento y no parece con ganas de despertarse del todo. Al fin parece reaccionar y se levanta, se frota los ojos y me mira… debo admitir que es bastante tierno el chico, pero no tengo tiempo de fijarme, tengo que salir de aquí antes de que venga el verdadero FBI.

-bueno, Sherlock… supongo que eres de alguna agencia…- dice en tono neutral, yo sonrío divertida, me divierte el hecho de que quiera sacar deducciones cuando evidentemente no es lo suyo. Suspiro y niego con la cabeza.

-vaya, ¡qué listo!- le digo sarcástica, el parece no notarlo y me mira confundido.

-nada de lo que te he dicho podría haberte sugerido eso, pero si lo soy, tengo un IQ superior a los 170- me dice y yo me río, aunque de inmediato paro y cierro los ojos con fuerza, la morfina está dejando de hacer efecto. Al ver mi mueca de dolor se acerca un poco más…

-¿estás bien?- me pregunta yo, aún con el dolor del hombro no dejo de sonreír.

-claro, solo me duele bastante- le digo sonriendo enormemente.

-¿y eso te causa gracia? Generalmente el dolor indica que algo va mal- me dice sin entender el sarcasmo… no sé si es muy inocente o realmente estúpido- no deberías moverte.- yo hago un gesto de fastidio.

-meh… el dolor me recuerda que estoy viva- le digo, el me mira sin entender de nuevo y yo sonrío más.

-eso es ilógico… no puedes olvidar que estás viva.

-créeme que si puedo- le digo con una sonrisa algo triste- ahora tengo que salir de aquí.

-¿qué? No- me levanto y me quito las agujas del brazo, la máquina empieza a pitar pero la apago antes den cuenta las enfermeras- espera- él se levanta también y se acerca tratando de detenerme, demasiado tarde, ya me he metido en el baño después de coger la ropa de la silla, me cambio teniendo cuidado con la herida y después salgo, duele como si tuviera un metal al rojo vivo ahí pero me concentro y no hago caso a la sensación. Salgo de la habitación y Zack me sigue…

-¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer?- pregunto sin voltear a verlo mientras salgo del hospital evitando médicos y enfermeras.

-no- me responde secamente.

-pues en ese…- me corto porque empiezo a marearme siento que voy a caerme y me agarro de lo primero que encuentro, en este caso Zack, como lo tomo desprevenido casi nos caemos los dos, me sostengo de él un momento más descansando mi cabeza en su pecho.

POV ZACK

Que chica tan terca… ¿a quién se le ocurre salir así del hospital?

-te llevaré de regreso- le digo separándola de mi al ver que ya está mejor.

-no- dice aún apoyándose en mí con una mano- no me gustan los hospitales.

-no se trata de que te gusten- le digo serio, ella hace una mueca.

-meh… de todas formas es tu culpa que me hayan disparado- me dice y yo bajo la mirada, eso lo sé, no tiene que recordármelo.

-nadie te pidió ayuda- le digo algo frustrado por tener que quedarme con ella, porque ella no se quiera volver al hospital y porque me está echando la culpa, ella sonríe ligeramente y baja la mirada.

-es mi trabajo, aunque seas gringo- me dice… yo lo miro extrañado, ¿por qué es su trabajo?- anda… llévame a otro lado ¿sí?- me dice sonriendo, yo suspiro y asiento.

-está bien- le digo- vamos.

Pedimos un taxi y fuimos al Jeffersonian, llegando no vimos a nadie así que fuimos a la oficina de Hodgins, porque yo aún no tengo la mía, y se acostó en el sillón, todo el camino se vino riendo de mí por no saber conducir y aunque yo casi nunca me enojo, ya comenzaba a cansarme.

-vamos… no es para reírse así- le digo con voz cansada.

-ya, ya. Está bien- me dice pero sigue sonriendo- es que nunca había visto a nadie de más de 20 años que no supiera conducir, al menos no en estado unidos.

-¿de dónde eres?- pregunto a ver si puedo sacarle algo de información sobre ella.

-de México- me dice aún sonriendo- si planeas un interrogatorio déjame decirte que no creo que sea lo tuyo- me dice con los ojos cerrados.

-no trato de interrogarte- le digo confuso- según yo preguntar por la otra persona es educado- le digo y veo como sonríe luego me mira, yo sigo sin entender.

-eres antisocial ¿verdad?- me dice riendo y yo le respondo con mi tono normal.

-no logro relacionarme bien con las personas, algunos dicen que soy demasiado sincero…

-ser sincero es bueno, a mí me gusta que seas así- me dice aún sonriendo. Nos quedamos un rato más hablando me cuenta poco sobre ella pero escucha atentamente lo que le digo sobre mí, estando así hasta se me olvida quien es, todo va bastante tranquilo hasta que…

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o

o.O ¿qué pasará? XD Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

Perdón perdón perdón perdón! Sé que me he tardado un montón y que esto no dice mucho y es muy poco, pero como me acabo de venir a monterrey y ahora estoy con la escuela y eso pues… trataré de subirlo más seguido. :D

Ya 10 capítulos!

Gracias a todos por sus reviws en especial a Marifer26637, RGG y Anonybones que son los que más veo que me han seguido en esta ocurrencia jajaja ¡Gracias!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Zack que haces!- Eso suena como la voz del otro agente, el tal Booth, oigo sus pasos acercarse rápidamente hacia mí y luego su mano levantándome y empujándome contra la pared, el dolor insoportable del brazo hace que cierre los ojos con fuerza pero en seguida los vuelvo a abrir y lo miro, está enojado, ya lo ha descubierto, y como él es o fue militar y, seguramente, es bastante patriótico ha de estar furioso. Yo le sonrío sarcásticamente.

-veo que está enojado agente Booth, no debería- le digo con una tranquilidad enorme y sin que me tiemble la voz.

-¡calla!- me dice apretando más fuerte- estás espiando- me dice.

-¿por qué habría de decírselo?- le digo desafiante, Zack nos observa sin entender desde atrás.

-estás arrestada por posesión ilegal de armas…- yo le interrumpo.

-tengo permiso- le digo, sonriendo el me ignora.

-…por interrumpir una operación federal…- sigue y yo le vuelvo a interrumpir.

-de hecho ustedes interrumpieron, nosotros llegamos primero.

-…y por sospecha de espionaje- termina y prosigue leyendo mis derechos mientras saca unas esposas al ver esto me pongo alerta y lo empujo con la manos izquierda moviéndome rápido hacia atrás, estoy débil pero no voy a dejar que me arreste tan fácilmente. Está a punto de venir por mí de nuevo pero Zack se interpone.

POV ZACK

En un absurdo impulso me he puesto entre Booth y la chica que, al parecer es espía, tonto, eso es lo que soy, pero no puedo permitir que Booth la arreste, ella está lastimada y, además, salvó mi vida.

-¿qué haces chico? quítate de en medio- me dice y puedo notar que está enojado, muy enojado.

-no- Booth siempre me ha dado miedo, pero ahora ni siquiera me tiembla la voz… esto es completamente irracional, no debería estar defendiendo a esta chica pero sinceramente no veo que sea mala persona.

-déjalo Zack- dice a mi espalda- no vale la pena que te metas en problemas por mí.

-no has hecho nada malo- le digo con tono neutral- hasta donde vi perseguían a los mismos que nosotros, eso los pone del nuestro lado- le digo a Booth.

-quítate de en medio Zack, te lo advierto- me dice Booth amenazante dando un paso hacia mí, yo trago saliva pero no me muevo.

-¡Booth! ¿Qué haces?- la voz de la Dra. Brennan suena desde la puerta Booth voltea a verla y siento que Sher se recarga en mi mientras respira fuerte, como si se hubiera mantenido firme frente a Booth y ahora no resistiera más, yo me volteo a ella y la miro preocupado.

-deberías sentarte aún no estás bien- me mira y sonríe, la ayudo a sentarse en el sofá de nuevo y me siento con ella. Siento como se recarga en mí y pone su cabeza en mi hombro.

-gracias por defenderme- dice casi en un susurro.

- te lo debía- le digo sonriendo. Booth y la Dra. Siguen discutiendo, Brennan le reclama por gritarme, Booth le dice que Sherlock es una espía, Brennan le responde diciendo que no tiene pruebas y que no puede arrestarla sin pruebas. Booth se queda callado y se va.

-Zack ¿qué significa esto?- me pregunta y yo bajo la mirada.

-no se preocupe, es mi culpa- dice Sher incorporándose para mirarla, pero al instante se recuesta de nuevo en mí.

-no te muevas- le digo ella rueda los ojos.

-estoy bien- dice pero se queda quieta y cierra los ojos.

-¿quién es ella?- dice la Dra. Brennan confundida- digo, para que la defendieras así- yo la miro y luego a Sher que al parecer ya está dormida.

-no la conozco, ni siquiera sé su nombre- la Dra. Me mira extrañada- me salvó de una bala- le digo sonriendo, ella asiente.

-bien, pero Booth seguramente volverá con una orden en su contra así que mejor dile que consiga un abogado… parecía realmente molesto- dice más para sí que para mí. Después de eso se va.

-tienes que hacer algo, ¿sabes?- le digo.

-estoy haciendo algo, ¿no ves? Estoy tratando de dormir.

-no me refiero a eso- le digo confundido, ella sonríe y me voltea a ver.

-de acuerdo- dice riendo- préstame tu teléfono pues- se lo doy y marca un número, habla un rato en español y luego cuelga y se vuelve a recargar- listo, ahora déjame dormir.

-tengo que ir a trabajar- le digo algo cortado.

-meh…- se queja y no se retira, yo suspiro y me recargo hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0

Jojojo voy a hacer que Ángela se aparezca por ahí y molesté a Zack jeje qué opinan? Dejo un rato la historia del caso y pongo algo de humor? XD


End file.
